


Nothing rhymes with trilby but I’ll still be thinking of you

by pushkin666



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, M/M, Pete Wentz has a big fat crush, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: Pete and Patrick are roommates in college.  Pete has a huge crush on his roommate.He should be getting on with his next assignment instead of writing emo poetry about his roommate.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Original Male Character(s), Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 21
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to MistressKat for the title of the fic.

Pete threw his pen down in exasperation. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t think of anything that rhymed with trilby. He closed his notebook with a sigh. He should be getting on with his next assignment instead of writing emo poetry about his roommate. But Patrick was everything Pete wasn’t. A music major with a gorgeous voice - Pete had written about Patrick's voice, with a heap of friends whereas Pete barely spoke to anybody outside of his writing class. It was no surprise that Pete had a massive crush on Patrick whereas Patrick hardly noticed him at all.


	2. We're making out inside crashed cars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete can't get into his and Patrick's room because Patrick is having sex

Pete stared at the note on the door to his and Patrick’s room. ‘Keep out having sex’ it said. He tightened his hand on his bag strap. There was nothing he could do. At least this time he had some warning, not like the last time he’d walked in and found Patrick and Ben entwined on Patrick’s bed. He scowled and turned his back. God knows how long they’d be, the best thing he could do was to head to the library building and try and take his mind of the images that were dancing in front of his eyes.


	3. G.I.N.A.S.F.S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick's boyfriend is a douchebag and reads out Pete's poetry to Patrick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was originally supposed to be one drabble but both MistressKat and dishonestdreams have been at me to write more so this is the third week I'm posting part of this. This was gonna be a double drabble but it ended up being 700 words. Go figure. Pete's poetry in this is from the lyrics of G.I.N.A.S.F.S

Patrick stretched his arms behind him. He felt relaxed but also buzzing from the sex. Ben might be a bit of a douchebag, but he really knew how to get Patrick going. Right now, Ben was lying on Pete’s bed with his feet propped up. He had some sort of fetish for rubbing his naked smelly body against Pete’s bed whenever he and Patrick had had sex. He was going through the books that Pete had left on the bed.

“Ben, leave it that’s Pete’s personal stuff,” Patrick sat up as Ben grinned at him and held up Pete’s notepad.

“Aren’t you curious about what he’s always writing in here, he must had dropped it I’ve never seen him without it. I wonder what’s in here.” Patrick was curious but he wasn’t going to admit it to Ben, the notepad was Pete’s personal property. He watched in consternation as Ben flipped open the notepad.

“Oh my god,” Ben burst out laughing. “It’s all about you Patrick. Listen to this – it’s called ‘for Patrick’.

“I’ve loved everything about you that hurts, so  
Let me see your moves  
Let me see your moves  
Lips pressed this close to mine  
True blue.”

Patrick felt sick, not at Pete’s words but at Ben. He leapt up and pushed Ben back on the bed wrestling the notepad from him. “Enough,” he glared at his boyfriend. “It’s private.”

“Oh Patrick,” Ben laughed up at him, their naked bodies pressed together. “Don’t tell me that the poetry is getting you excited,” he wriggled under Patrick pressing his cock up against him. “Seriously” he stared up at Patrick. “You liked it? It’s pathetic, your room mate is pathetic. Wait until I see him, and I’ll tell him exactly what I think about him obsessing about my boyfriend and writing poetry about him.”

Patrick raised his fist, “You’ll say nothing do you understand me,” He rolled off Ben and stared down at him. Ben smiled meanly and it was all Patrick could do to stop himself from hitting him. He didn’t want to see him anymore, not after the way he had laughed at Pete. “We’re done,” he told him. “I want you out of here and I don’t want to see you again. We’re over.” Truth be told he wanted to smash his fist into Ben’s smirking face.

Ben’s smile dropped and he pushed himself up. “You’re serious,” he said. “Come on Patrick,” he laughed again. “It’s funny how much he’s got a crush on you. I mean it looks like the whole book is about you. Bet he jerks off thinking about you.” Patrick leant down and hauled him up off the bed. He flung Ben’s clothes at him. “Get dressed and get out before I throw you out like you are.”

“Fine,” Ben said petulantly, picking up his clothes and hurriedly dressed. “But you’ll regret this Patrick,”

Patrick clenched his fist tighter “I don’t think I will,” he told him. He watched as Ben picked up his bag and toed his sneakers on. 

“I’ll see you around Patrick,” he said before he slammed out of the room.

“I don’t think so,” said Patrick quietly. He unclenched his fist and put Pete’s notepad down on the bed. Flicking it open he found the poem that Ben had read out, Pete’s words slanting across the page in purple ink. Patrick picked up his phone and took a photo of the words. He didn’t know why he was doing it, but he felt like he wanted to keep them. He ran his fingers over the words reading them out under his breath and then he closed the notepad. He put the notepad back on Pete’s bed leaving it where Ben had found it. Turning back to his own messy bed he sat down wondering just what he was going to do now. He wasn’t that bothered about breaking up with Ben, I mean he’d miss the sex, which was good, but Ben had been getting on his nerves with the way he’d continually made comments about Pete. Patrick ran his hand through his hair. He needed to speak to Pete, but he wondered how he was gonna do it.


	4. Hum Hallelujah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick has been working on a song using Pete's words.

Patrick cleared his throat and started singing again. Pete’s words had been easy to turn into a song. Once he’d gotten the melody right everything had just fitted together.

“Patrick, what are you singing?” his tutor asked peering over his glasses at Patrick.

“It’s new", Patrick said, “it’s something I’ve been putting together with the help of a friend. I wrote the melody and he wrote the words. I’d like to sing it at the end of year concert.” Max nodded and then motioned to Patrick to carry on singing. Patrick smiled. He couldn’t wait for Pete to hear this.


End file.
